Bishie
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Kurama finds out what his friends really think of him.


Bishie

"I am not" Kurama cried out as he looked at Yusuke.

"Yusuke replied "Keiko agrees with me, in fact she thought it before I did. Right Keiko?" he looked at Keiko as he said this.

Keiko blushed but looked at Kurama and said "Well, I'm not the only one who thinks so" as she pointed to Shizuru. Shizuru jerked her head up to look at the others and nodded in agreement. She had in fact been paying attention to their conversation while flipping through the pages of a magazine.

Kurama looked at his friends and said "You really think I'm a bishie?"

They all nodded at him, and Yusuke piped up and said with a laugh "Don't worry too much about it Kurama, if it were me I'd be happy about it, I mean I would get more girls." Keiko glared at him and soon Yusuke soon found himself on the floor with his cheek throbbing. He stood up and the others snickered at him. He had a red hand print on his face from where Keiko had slapped him.

"Aww come on Keiko, I didn't mean it" he said as he walked over to her and tried to apologize. The two started to argue and soon walked out of the room. Shizuru glanced at Kurama and said "Don't beat yourself up about it it's not the worst thing in the world to be thought of as a pretty boy." And with that she turned back to her magazine once more.

Kurama half smiled at her. It wasn't that he hated being thought of as a bishie he was just caught off guard by Yusuke's statement. After a while Keiko and Yusuke hadn't returned, Kurama decided to head home. He bid goodbye to Shizuru and left. While walking home he contemplated on what Yusuke had told him. On the way he ran into Botan. They stopped and chatted for a minute until he said "I must be getting home."

She said "ok" and began to walk away when she heard him asked "Botan, would you like to come over?"

"Sure" she replied and with that they headed to his house. When they arrived the house was empty, Kurama found a note on the kitchen table saying his mother had to work late but she had left him some dinner in the fridge. He asked Botan if she was hungry and she replied that she was. He began to heat up some food for them both while she sat at the table watching him. When the food was ready he sat down and they started eating.

They ate in silence and when they had finished he said "Botan, can I ask you something?"

"Of course" she replied.

"Well this is kind of embarrassing but, do you think I'm a bishie?" he asked quietly.

She looked at him and giggled before answering "Well, yes". He looked at her in disfelief and said "I am not!"

"Oh yes you are" she said.

"No I'm not!" he replied.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

They went back and forth until he said "fine" and crossed his arms over his chest.

'That's so cute he's pouting' she thought. She looked at him and laughed and said "You know you're even prettier when you pout."

He sent her a sideways glance but stopped pouting immediately. "Kurama what is so bad about being called a bishie?" she asked.

"It's kind of degrading, don't you think?" he asked.

"No, in fact I would be rather flattered if I were you" she replied.

"I don't know about flattered" he said. She rolled her eyes at him and walked over until she was standing face to face with him "Kurama get over it" she said.

"Alright" he said as she raised her hand and patted his cheek. He was surprised at her action but said nothing. She let her hand fall from his face and backed up to put a little space between them. Neither spoke for a few minutes until she said "Kurama, thanks for dinner but I should be getting home."

He nodded and they began to head towards the door. He opened the door for her like a good gentleman and she turned and thanked him again and stepped outside before he could shut the door she said his name once more. When he looked at her she said "You know you'll always be my favorite bishie" and leaned in and kissed his cheek before dashing off into the night. He placed a hand where her lips had been and smiled.

'Maybe being a pretty boy isn't so bad after all' he thought as he closed the door.


End file.
